The Chaotic Life of a Time Traveler
by TimeTravelingTorchic
Summary: Before he met Rose, the Ninth Doctor had two other companions. Slight 9xOC, but mainly 9xRose eventually. Set before Rose, but eventually, it gets there. It's quite complicated. Anyways, this is my first fanfic that I've written in a long time, and my first fic to be posted here, so bear with me here. I'm a little rusty. Also, crappy summary and title, I know.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, this is my first fic in a loooong time. I've had writer's block lately, so this might not be up to my usual writing standards in the beginning, as I'm not usually very good at introducing characters, which I try to do right off the bat. Although you probably don't know my usual standards yet, as this is my first story here. Anyways, let's begin with the story.

"OSKAR! GET DOWN HERE!"

Oskar sighed, spun around in his chair, and stood up. He checked himself over in the mirror, glancing over the outfit he had pulled on earlier that morning, in his rush to get dressed. It wasn't that bad, considering the fact that he had been half asleep when he pulled it on. The tan checkered shirt, surprisingly, went well with his black jeans. He swept away that one curl of hair that always gets in his eyes, then headed downstairs to the kitchen.

As Oskar grabbed his bag, he was stopped by his mum. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Mum, I'm fine. I already ate. I have to go, we've got our meet tomorrow!" Oskar yelled, grabbing his cap and sliding it on over his head. He walked out of the door and headed to his track practice.

Sorry for a short chapter, like I said, I've got writers block, and it's just getting better, and only by a little. Also, yes, the first companion is a guy. The second one will be a girl though. The storyline gets less confusing and more exciting later on.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, no reviews or anything yet. Oh well. This chapter will be longer, and introduce the female companion, and something's gonna cause trouble at the practice. Also, I forgot this in the first chapter, but I do not own Doctor Who or anything of the sorts. Except Oskar and the female companion. I own them.

Not all of Oskar's track practices go well. Especially when he can't focus. On the bright side, his best friend and crush, Chloe, was there that day. He always liked it when she was there, 'cause they get to goof around.

A lot.

Anyways, even when she's there, he tends to get distracted a lot. Like today. It was the water break and he was still pacing around the track, chatting with Chloe.

"OSKAR!" His coach yelled at him. "How many times do I have to tell you? You're here to practice, not have a play date!"

Oskar sighed and kept himself from yelling back at the coach. Of course he had to get on the team with the toughest gym teacher, Mr. Halsey, as coach. He slowly drifted off into his own mind, staring off into the distance behind the coach...

Wait, what was that?

A stone statue of an angel that was DEFINITELY not there before (no matter what, stone statues always creeped him out, so, if anything else, he always payed attention to them, no matter how bad the ADHD got), had suddenly appeared behind the coach. He looked at it in confusion. Mr. Halsey noticed the slightly glazed look in his eyes. "Oskar, are you even paying attention to me?!"

Oskar didn't move. The statue had moved, he knew it. He started walking towards it slowly. He blinked once...

And then it was there, almost touching Mr. Halsey. The hands, which had been covering the angel's eyes, were positioned as if they were going to claw the coach, who was oblivious to the whole situation. The angel looked at if it was giving a war cry. The whole thing made Oskar jump, and the coach finally looked back at the thing, pissed. When he saw it, he jumped, just as Oskar had. He then glared at Oskar, yelling "IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?! MOVING STATUES AROUND TO SCARE ME?!"

He flinched back. "I had nothing to do with this!" He yelled back, trying to gain his composure. He stood up, after falling down in shock of the statue, and dashed away from the track to try and find Chloe. He then saw her long, blond hair, tied up in her usual red binder. Gosh, she was beautiful. Okay, he thought, bad time to think of that. Cursed ADHD. He ran to her and grabbed her hand. He then said the only thing he could thing of to help her.

"Run!"

And that's the end of that chapter. I hope it's better than the first one, haha. Anyways, it's the return of the weeping angels! Weeping angels were always my favorite enemy, mainly because the first episode I watched was "Blink." Therefore, it's my favorite episode. Anyways, please review!


End file.
